Musical Prompts
by rosegirl220
Summary: Just some prompts I made of my favorite South Park couples and characters based the shuffle mode on my Ipod (Creek, Style, Candy, Pike, Bratters, and Token x Red)


Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects (Bradley - Feat. Butters)

Bradley wasn't proud of this.

He tried to stop these feelings numerous times. Lord knows he truly did, but no matter how many bible verses he recited a day, or even how hard he prayed to god above to take the feelings away; there was no mistaking the undeniable truth.

…he was in love with Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

All day long, Butters was who he thought about, and at night, was the only thing he dreamed of until the morning sunlight. He'd smile whenever the other crossed his mind, and it'd widen when he'd see the other in real life. The blonde just had this way of saying the right things that would make the dirty-blonde's heart beat at a fast pace, and when he smiled…Bradley just wanted to throw his arms around him and kiss him.

Of course…he wouldn't dare tell another soul of this.

His parents would surely send him back to that god-forsaken Christian camp that tried to turn gay boys straight, and Butters would undoubtedly shun him.

So, the only solution was to keep them hidden from everyone. Sure, the feelings he held for Butters ate at him day in and day out, but…keeping them inside was the only way to keep the friendship; no matter the regret he might feel later for not saying anything.

After all…everyone has had a dirty, sin-ridden little secret now and again, right?

Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson (Tweek - Feat. Craig and Token)

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Tweek." Token reassure him - giving the other a sympathetic pat on the back. "Craig's the one who's being a idiot. Just give him time; he'll figure things out."

"But…he was the only thing that kept me together." Tweek chokes out; tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "Craig was the first person I ever really trusted…the only one I ever truly let into my life…and now he's gone…"

"Tweek, things are going to get better. You'll see."

"Not it's not!" Tweek shouts - causing Token to jump slightly. "Nothing is ever going to be the same! He's clearly moved on with Wendy, and is happy without me! I gave him my heart, Token, and he just spit on it and threw it away! Now all that I am is…is just…nothing." The blonde then is stopped by sobs, but after regaining his composure, continues. "I just…wanted to believe he loved me as much as I loved him…"

Token then just sits by his crying friend silently; knowing no amount of words could comfort him right now.

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (Pete x Mike)

"Right on time; as usual, Peter."

"Fuck off, you conformist. And it's Pete." Pete replies to the fake vamp harshly. He then walks past Mike into the mansion the other called a home, and heads straight for the staircase that lead to Mike's bedroom on the second floor.

"You say that every time you come over, per se." Mike points out with a teasing grin as he shuts the front door.

"Yeah, and this is the part where I tell you to shut up." Pete replies dryly from halfway up the staircase. "Now get your faggy ass in gear before I change my mind, leave, and don't talk to you again until next week." Mike then rolls his eyes playfully at the comment, seeing as how the Goth says this nearly every time he's over as well, but hurries up the staircase nonetheless.

When he finally gets to the top, he finds Pete waiting by his door, and smirks a bit before walking over to him.

The two then suddenly lock lips when Mike reaches Pete, and their arms immediately wrap around each other as they begin to make-out. The Goth intertwines his fingers in the patch of green-dyed hair in the back of Mike's head, and tugs at the fake Vampires pants in a half-assed attempt to get them off. The other knows from experience that this is a sign Pete didn't want to waste any time, so he uses free hand to open the bedroom door, and once inside, pins the shorter teen to the blood-red sheets of his king-size bed.

In no time, both of their shirts had been tossed to the floor, and Pete was running his nails down the skin Mike's bare back as the fake vampire kisses and bites up and down the shorter boy's pale neck. The Goth then suddenly feels his phone vibrate from his back pocket, signaling someone (most likely either Henrietta, Michael, or Firkle) was calling, but ignores it.

After all, this weekly meeting with Mike wasn't a time for friends; it was meant only for the two passionate, yet vengeful lovers.

What I like about you by The Romantics (Token x Red)

"Token…why do you like me?"

"Because you're you." Token replies to Red - flashing her a broad smile. The red-head then looks up at her boyfriend with a bit of a sad expression before the ground again.

"But…what are some specific reasons?" Red questions.

Token then gets a confused expression at this and says, "I guess I've never really thought of specifics. And why do you suddenly want to know this? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine." Red says with a sigh. "It's just…we've been going out for awhile now, and…you're just so amazing, Token. And me? I'm just ordinary. I guess I want to know exactly why someone like you would fall for someone like me…"

The African-American teen then gives her a sympathetic smile before putting an arm around her. "Well, I know I like the way you braid your hair on weekends"

"Really?" Red asks in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, and I love how kind hearted you are." Token continues. "Always so gentle and understanding with everyone, and never judging."

Red gets a faint blush before saying, "You're just saying that, Token."

"But I'm not." Token reassures. "And I have a thousand more reasons. I love how your hair smells, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, the way you always hold my hand when we're walking in the hallway at school, the way you kiss me before going into your class, the way you-"

"Stop, you're making me blush." Red interrupts with a slight giggle. She then gets a wide smile before saying, "Thank you…you're a really sweet guy, Token."

"Anything for you." Token replies before giving his red-headed girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

Lace and Leather by Britney Spears (Eric x Wendy)

"Come on Wendy! It doesn't take this long to change!"

"Eric, I refuse to come out dressed like this." Wendy protests from the other side of the chubby teens bathroom door. The demented male then feels himself smirk at just how miserable the other sounded.

"Sorry Wendy, but we had a deal." Eric reminds. "You said Stan would come crawling back to you by Sophomore year, I bet you he would start dating Kyle, and we agreed the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. And since I won, I want you to do this."

There was silence for a moment before Wendy was heard saying, "Fine…but if you tell anyone I did this, I will kill you."

Eric smirks before replying, "It'll be worth it."

A groan was heard from the straight-A student, but the bathroom door slowly crept open. Soon, a very distraught Wendy came out; wearing nothing but leather jacket over a black bra and panties. The chubbier of the two then lets out a whistle, and Wendy feels her face grow hot with a fierce blush.

"Damn, you clean up nice, hoe."

"Shut up, you unbelievable bastard ." Wendy hisses in reply.

Eric just shrugs before saying, "Say what you want, but you can't change the fact you lost. Now get your whiney ass over here, and let me see that body up-close."

Wendy's blush grows hotter, but she obligates to the request. Of course, what she wasn't expecting was Eric suddenly grabbing her by the hips, and pulling her close to him. A yelp of surprise escapes the cheer-captains lips, but once she sees the look in Eric's eyes, her blushes somehow increases.

"I take it this isn't just a show then?" Wendy asks with a slight hiss.

Eric smirks devilishly before leaning into a crushing kiss and says against her lips, "What was your first clue, bitch?"

Some Nights by Fun (Kenny)

There were some nights that Kenny McCormic, one who once proudly cross-dressed as a princess, began questions the decisions he made in life.

Sure, he could deal with the fact that half the town looked down on him and his family for being poor, and the other half pitied them for it. It was a small town after all, so judgment was as common as air. But the thing that agitated him most, the thing that really got under the hooded boys skin was when someone tried to give him an easy job for an excuse to give him some form or payment or just flat out giving him money - which, in both cases, he'd always refuse their offers.

He was poor, yes, but not yet a charity case.

Of course…on nights like tonight, when the December winds whipped harshly and Kenny's siblings - Kevin and Karen - huddled up to him for warmth, is when the hooded boy questioned him choices the most.

Every time one of them would shake and shiver due to the dangerously low temperature inside the house, Kenny wouldn't help but think of the hand-out that could have gotten a cheap space-heater for the house. Every harsh growl their stomaches made from not eating was a reminder of the free meal he could have gotten them if he'd just done the meaningless task asked of him.

The hooded boy knew they'd be better off if he just swallowed his pride and accepted the help offered to him, but…he knew his stubbornness wouldn't let him.

Karen and Kevin were his siblings after all, and damn it, Kenny viewed it as his soul responsibility to look after them. Granted Kevin was older than him by a good three years, but with his mental condition, he was as capable of taking care of himself as a three year old was. Plus, their parents were raging alcoholics, so when it really came down to it, the hooded boy was all the two had.

Kenny didn't mind that fact though.

Because after all, even though what he stood for was still unclear…the love he held for his brother and sister was something that, not even time itself, could change.

No air by Jordin Sparks (Craig x Tweek)

"Tweek….I'm so sorry…I didn't meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did." Tweek replies to the taller teen in a hissing tone - not even looking at the other. "You took my love and trust, and smashed it. Completely crushed it into tiny, microscopic pieces."

"But Tweek, I-"

"Craig, you have my answer." Tweek cuts him off in a sharp tone. It was then the bell would ring, and the coffee-lover shuts his locker door before saying flatly; "I need to get to class."

The blonde then turns, and is about to head down the now vacant hall to his classroom, but…a hand suddenly grabbing his wrist stops him. Before Tweek even knew what had happened, Craig had spun him around, and was now holding him in a close embrace.

"Craig! What are you doing?! Let me-"

"Tweek, please! Let me explain!" Craig begs in a in uncharacteristically hopeless tone. The blonde is cut off by this, and upon consideration, decides to let the raven-haired boy speak. "Tweek…I'm a jackass. I let myself be convinced I was missing something in my life; that I had a void I needed to fill, when really…all I ever wanted was you! I know that sounds cliche, but it's true! Ever since our fight; I've been a wreck! I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't even breath without thinking about you! You're all I ever wanted, Tweek, and if you'll just give me one more chance to make you happy I swear to god I'll never hurt you again. Just…please forgive me….I…I love you."

The blonde was speechless.

Never before had Craig Tucker, the man of only one emotion, ever broke down like this before. Tweek could tell by the look in the others eyes that he was being honest, but even though he suddenly felt his heart beat wildly out rhythm, a small voice in the back of his mind told him he should think about this before jumping head-first back into a relationship with the man who had hurt him.

The blonde decides to listen to the voice, and after a few moments, gives Craig his answer by giving the other a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

Clarity by Sam Tsui (Bradley x Butters)

"Butters…t-this feels so…impure."

"But it's not, Bradley." Butters says as gently as he can before moving closer to the nervous dirty-blonde. "It's completely natural. Lot's of people now a days love the same sex, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"But…w-what about god? What will he think of me?!"

"God 'll forgive ya." Butters reassures with a small smile. "He made us in his image, after all."

Bradley gulps before softly saying, "B-But…w-what if you realize you're straight? Y-You'll hate me…"

"Oh, I could never hate ya, Bradley." Butters says with a smile. "Even if I find out I'm straight; you and me will still be best friends. Besides, for right now I'm Bisexual, and I want to be with you. And if your comfortable with it…well, I'd like to kiss you."

Bradley gets a dark blush, but after a minute, slowly nods.

The hello-kitty lover then nods back before leaning in, and giving Bradley a soft, warm kiss. In that moment, the dirty-blonde felt a powerful surge of both discomfort and pure bliss.

It momentarily scared him, how he could feel so calm yet utterly terrified at the same time, but pushes past it - kissing the shorter boy back. A uneasy feeling settled in the taller's stomach at this, but when Butters suddenly wrapped his skinny arms around Bradley to deepen the kiss…the feeling seemed to melt away.

And even as bible versus screamed themselves at him in the back of his mind…at that moment, Bradley had never felt more at peace in his life.

Animal by Neon Trees (Stan x Kyle)

_Here we go again._

The words were the first that popped into his head as his clearly drunk raven-haired super best friend/secret crush, Stan Marsh, suddenly pressed his lips against the others in a crushing, rather sloppy kiss.

The smell of alcohol made Kyle's stomach twist in disgust, but…the sudden fluttering of his heart prevented him from even attempting to push the other away.

Although…the red-head had no idea why his heart suddenly decided to race. Every time Stan would get drunk out of his mind (which, thankfully, was only after the football team won important games) he'd always stumble his ways to Kyle's house. He'd wake the other up with obnoxiously loud knocking on Kyle's front door, ramble about various nonsensical things to his Jewish friend, and then kiss him out of no where.

It was almost a routine, and was what exactly happened this night.

"Stan…you need to go home." Kyle says - finally finding the strength to push the other away. "I don't want your parents worrying about you."

"But I wanna stay with you." Stan slurs raw he brings his face closer to Kyle's. "Ever since Wendy and I broke it off, I've…I've wanted to be with you. Not just, like, on a physical level…but emotional shit too. I-I just…love you so much."

The words make Kyle blush, seeing as how they were exactly what he'd been wanting to hear Stan say for years, but he knows they shouldn't. Drunk words held no meaning, so Stan's entire speech shouldn't have fazed him at all, but…for some reason, the red-head felt his damned heart pick up pace again. The shorter of the two groans in frustration, and after a moment to consider some things, like the fact Stan was way to shit-faced to drive to his home anyway, he finally gives in.

"Fine…I'll let you sleep here tonight. But I swear to god if you start feeling me up like last time, I'm kicking to out."

Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings (Pete x Mike)

Pete's mind was racing.

All that was clear to him at the moment was that it was raining, his eye-liner was running down his face, and his feet were instinctively taking the rest of him to his secret lover's, Mike Makowski, home. The distraught Goth then finally gets to the front door, and bangs on it for all he's worth. From inside, a light in the living room can be seen being switched on through the shut curtains, and shortly after, the fake vampire himself is seen answering.

"Peter?" Mike asks in a drowsy voice - having been roused awake from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

Normally the Goth would have corrected the other for calling him by the wrong name, but at that moment, he was to distracted to care. "Mike, my parents found out."

"Found out…what?"

"That Wal-Mart sells clothes." Pete answes sarcastically. "I'm talking about our relationship, you moron! They know now! It slipped out while we were eating dinner, and…my father kicked me out."

Mike, who was now just sobering up from the fog of sleep, then gets a surprised look. "Pete…that's terrible. I'm so sorry that happened. Here, come in, and well get you out of those wet clothes." The fake vampire then gently takes ahold of the shorter boys hand to lead him inside, but the other stubbornly pulls away.

"No. I'm not going inside." Pete says firmly. "We're running away; right now. As far as we can go, and never looking back to this crappy town."

"Wait…we?" Mike questions.

Pete groans before saying, "Yes, we, as in you and me. Now are you going to stop asking stupid questions and come with me, or am I going alone?"

Mike was now fully being to comprehend the situation, and it was sending his whole world into a spin. The information that Pete's parents now knew of their relationship was already a lot to process, but…the Goth asking to run away with him? It was too much at once.

"Well?" Pete questions - clearly impatient.

Mike then takes a few more seconds to think about it, but then finds himself slowly nodding yes. Pete seems to get a short smile at this, and then grabs he taller boys arm before pulling him out of the house. Mike gives a yelp of surprise, and before knew what had happened, the two were now on the soaked street in front of the huge house the fake vampire lived in.

The two then locked hands before running down the street toward the train station - fully intended to never come back to this crappy little town ever again.


End file.
